Song From The Death
by Opie-nyannn
Summary: KamijoxHizaki, KamijoxAsagi.Telapak tangan pucat meraih wajah Kamijo.Jari-jari dingin membelai rambut pirang si pemuda.Bibir merah muda pucat mendekat, tanpa hembusan nafas, tanpa kehangatan bukti kehidupan."Your spirit and my voice... the one combine"


**Fandom: **Versailles, D

**Pairing: **(tidak diutamakan) KamijoxHizaki, KamijoxMysterious!Girl (asumsikan bahwa ini Asagi)

**Genre: **slight horror, musical

**Warning: **confusing plot =w=b, gender bending, ghost

**Disclaimer: **songThe Phantom of The Opera belongs to Andrew Lloyd Webber, song Carmilla belongs to Theatres Des Vampires and Kamijo-Hizaki belongs to each other *slap*. Asagi belongs to himself XD

**Note: "Kamijo singing" **_"Asagi/ghost singing" __**"They sing togheter"**_

**~~ooO0Ooo~~**

**Song From The Death**

Hujan tak juga reda. Angin pun sama halnya. Ditambah gemuruh petir yang menggelegar. Hujan, angin, dan petir beriringan membentuk melodi yang menyenangkan. Bagi telinga Kamijo, semua itu terdengar merdu. Alunan simfoni alam menemaninya di tengah kesendirian. Ketika tak ada lagi hal yang dapat dikerjakan ataupun orang sebagai kawan. Ia terjebak disini, di balkon ruang kesenian. Terdiam menatap bulir-bulir air yang jatuh bebas dari angkasa. Ditiup angin dan berganti arah. Mengguyur bumi secara intens seolah enggan menyisakan setitik celah kering.

Di luar langit bertambah gelap. Biasan sinar matahari pun tak tampak lagi. Ah... tak lama lagi kota akan tertutup oleh gelaran jubah hitam sang malam. Dan tetap ia disini, menanti hujan kan berhenti. Kamijo mendengus kesal saat menyadari bahwa bukannya hujan lekas berhenti namun bertambah deras seiring dengan melebatnya angin. Mungkin ia memang menikmati suguhan yang disajikan alam ini. Mungkin bagi telinganya suara hujan, angin, dan petir memang indah. Tapi kalau itu semua malah membuatnya tak bisa pulang ke rumah, maka ia tak dapat menyukainya pula.

Salahkan Hizaki dan kecerobohannya meninggalkan ponsel di ruang musik. Juga dirinya sendiri yang mau-mau saja menawarkan diri untuk mengambilkan. Yah, saat itu masih gerimis. Ia juga tak tahu bakal begini akhirnya. Masih jelas terekam dalam memori otak Kamijo waktu ia dan Hizaki berada di halte bersama. Berniat menunggu bus yang akan mengantar mereka ke rumah.

"Eh~ ponselku!" pekik Hizaki tiba-tiba. Ia terus meraba ke dalam tas dan saku seragam hanya untuk menyadari bahwa ponsel tercintanya ketinggalan di ruang musik sekolah.

"Ketinggalan?" tanya Kamijo perhatian. Mereka baru seminggu berpacaran, jadi tak heran kalau sekarang ia selalu ingin menonjolkan image pacar idaman di hadapan Hizaki. "Mau aku ambilkan?" tawar Kamijo lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa?" Kamijo mengangguk sembari tersenyum. "Ya, kalau begitu. Terimakasih." Ucap Hizaki dengan pipi memerah. Kemudian ia mengecup pipi Kamijo sebagai hadiah. Membuat remaja 17 tahun itu tersenyum tambah lebar.

Manis memang. Dicium pacar seperti tadi. Membahagiakan. Sampai sekarang pun masih terasa hangatnya. Inilah yang menyebabkan ia rela berada disini sampai malam menunggu hujan berhenti.

Hening.

Tak ada suara selain hujan.

"Haaah~ lama-lama bisa mati bosan aku... menyebalkan." gerutu Kamijo. Kemudian ia berbalik berniat untuk memasuki ruangan kembali.

Namun, alangkah terkejutnya Kamijo melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Ruangan itu tak lagi kosong. Sesosok gadis berambut hitam panjang duduk manis menghadap piano. Ia menunduk, membiarkan rambut indahnya menutupi wajahnya. Gadis itu mengenakan gaun hitam dengan sentuhan merah. Dan mawar, sekumpulan mawar menghiasi rambut juga lehernya. Satu pertanyaan terbersit di pikiran Kamijo. Mengapa ada seseorang berpakaian demikian di dalam sekolah? Meski sudah lewat jam pulang, memang ada acara cosplay di sekitar sini?

"Berhenti..." bisik gadis itu lirih. Kamijo mengernyit. Apa yang sedang ia bicarakan?

"Berhenti menatapku begitu... kemarilah, temani aku..." Dan seolah terhipnotis oleh kata-kata si gadis, Kamijo pun menurut. Ia berjalan mendekati si gadis lalu ikut duduk di sebelahnya. Bahkan ia tak sadar mengapa ia bisa sampai duduk bersamanya begini. Otaknya kacau. Ia tak mampu berpikir apa-apa lagi.

"Kau bisa bernyanyi kan?", Kamijo mengangguk. Matanya tak meninggalkan sosok si gadis cantik. "Kalau begitu... Mari, bernyanyi bersamaku..."

Gadis itu mulai memainkan piano di hadapannya. Jemarinya menari lincah, menekan tuts-tuts hitam dan putih bergantian. Kamijo terpaku di tempat. Takjub tatkala si gadis mulai menyanyi, masih sambil memainkan piano. Suara sedang yang merdu, operatic, jernih, sekaligus misterius.

_"In sleep he sang to me... In dreams he came... That voice which calls to me and speaks my name..._

_And do I dream again... For now I find... The phantom of the opera is here..."_ gadis itu menoleh menatap Kamijo, tepat di mata. _"...inside my mind..."_

Kamijo tahu, setelah ini adalah giliran Phantom. Gadis itu mengajak ia bernyanyi tadi. Bukankah itu berarti ia ingin Kamijo menyanyikan bagian yang dinyanyikan oleh Phantom?

**"Sing once again with me... Our strange duet... My power over you... Grows stronger yet... And though you turn from me... to glance behind..."** kali ini ia yang menoleh untuk melihat si gadis.

**"The phantom of the opera is there... Inside your mind..."** Kamijo mengakhiri bagiannya dengan senyum mengembang. Puas pada vokal yang sudah ia keluarkan. Tentu saja, ia kan ketua club paduan suara sekolah.

_"For one who see your face... Draw back in fear... I'am the mask you wear..."_ si gadis menghentikan permainan pianonya.

**"It's me they hear..."**

Suara piano terus mengalun. Sekalipun tanpa pemain. Tuts-tuts terus bergerak seolah ada orang yang menekan mereka. Padahal, dua orang di ruangan ini sama sekali tak menggerakkan tangan mereka. Mereka hanya bernyanyi.

_**"Your spirit and my voice... the one combine..."**_ nyanyi mereka bersamaan. Emosi kental terasa dalam tiap lirik yang mereka bawakan. Sementara tanpa Kamijo sadari, mereka telah bangkit dari bangku. Dan sedang berdiri berhadapan di tengah-tengah ruangan. Ketika mata saling terpaut, barulah Kamijo sadari, mata gadis itu berwarna merah.

_**"The phantom of the opera is**_ _here/_**there**... _**Inside my mind..."**_

Telapak tangan pucat meraih wajah Kamijo. Jari-jari dingin membelai rambut pirang si pemuda. Bibir merah muda pucat mendekat, tanpa hembusan nafas, tanpa kehangatan bukti kehidupan. Dingin. Saat bibir itu menyentuh bibirnya. Dan di luar petir menyambar. Mengantarkan kilatan cahaya sebagai latar belakang adegan mereka. Diikuti guncangan membabi buta entah dari mana asalnya.

"...jo...mijo! Kamijo! KAMIJO!"

"Arrrgh~!" Kamijo menggeram. Matanya terbuka lebar, tampak kebingungan. Wajah cemas Hizaki yang pertama kali ia tangkap. Juga dress putih berenda dan cardigan abu-abu kesayangannya. Tanpa sadar Kamijo menikmati penglihatannya.

"Syukurlah! Aku sangat khawatir!" seru Hizaki senang. Seketika ia memeluk tubuh Kamijo. Tak peduli betapa basah seragam yang masih ia kenakan.

Kamijo mengangkat alis heran. Mengapa tiba-tiba ada Hizaki? Bukankah barusan ia bersama seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang? Bernyanyi bersama dan... Kamijo tak mampu menahan semburat kemerahan muncul di pipinya.

"Eh, Hizaki, ada apa?" tanya Kamijo setelah terbebas dari pelukan Hizaki. Disadarinya hujan mulai mereda. Apakah ia tertidur?

"Mmmm, maaf ya! Tadi aku pulang duluan. Habis kau lama sekali mengambilkan ponselku. Aku tak bisa kemari karena hujan terlalu lebat. Jadi aku pikir mungkin lebih baik pulang dan menunggumu mengantarkannya ke rumah-"

"Bukan~ maksudku bagaimana aku bisa disini?" 'Aku yakin sudah masuk ke dalam,' lanjut Kamijo dalam hati.

"A-aku tak tahu. Aku menunggumu di rumah tapi kau tidak datang-datang. Aku hubungi ponselmu lewat ponsel adikku tapi tidak di angkat. Aku khawatir! Aku memutuskan untuk menyusulmu kemudian saat aku masuk kemari, aku melihatmu tergeletak di balkon, kebasahan. Nafasmu lambat dan tak teratur. Denyut nadimu juga melemah. Aku takut! Jadi aku coba membangunkanmu," jawab Hizaki dalam sekali tarikan nafas. Matanya basah hampir menangis. Separah itukah keadaannya beberapa waktu lalu?

"Begitu.. Baiklah, ayo pulang..." ajak Kamijo lelah. Ia menggandeng tangan Hizaki seraya berdiri. Menuntun mereka keluar dari ruang kesenian.

Sampai di lapangan sekolah, Kamijo nekat menoleh ke belakang. Menatap ruang kesenian di lantai dua. Namun cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya tatkala melihat sosok bergaun tergantung di atas tempat piano seharusnya berada. Ia memutuskan untuk meyakinkan diri bahwa ia tidak melihat apa-apa. Tidak ada apa-apa. Semua hanya ilusi.

**~~ooO0Ooo~~**

Kamijo tak bisa tidur malam itu. Bayangan si gadis misterius bergaun hitam terus terlintas di benaknya. Setiap matanya terpejam, bibir pink pucat dan suara operatic si gadis memenuhi otak Kamijo. Gelisah, ia berguling ke samping. Meraih ponsel flip merahnya untuk menghubungi seseorang. Ia harap Hizaki belum tidur.

Setelah beberapa saat menunggu jawaban, apa yang ia dengar sungguh mengejutkan. Nada dering ponsel Hizaki menggema di kamarnya. Terdengar tak jauh dari ranjang. Kamijo berbalik, berniat mencari sumber suara. Namun apa yang ia dapatkan benar-benar diluar dugaan.

Sesosok gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang bergelombang berdiri di kaki ranjang Kamijo. Dress putih penuh renda dan pita. Cardigan abu-abu masih menutupi bahunya. Merah tua menghiasi dagu ke ujung kaki. Sangat Hizaki.

"Hi-Hizaki?" bisik Kamijo. Seketika suara dering ponsel berhenti. Digantikan suara indah pun mengerikan yang sama sekali bukan seperti milik kekasihnya. Meski keluar dari bibir orang yang sama.

_"You see her under the moon shadow, standing near the feet of your bed, in her lacy white dress... Bathed, from her chin to her feet, In one great scarlet stain. She says again… "There's no sacrifice without blood""_

Dan pupil merah semerah darah menjawab pertanyaan Kamijo.

**THE END**

Pertama-tama, saya sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang sedang saya buat x( pokoknya kepikiran nulis ini aja! Maaf jelek~ QAQ nggak kepikiran plot sama sekali... asal ngetik jadi... Terus, ehem, selama ini ada 3 versi lagu The Phantom of The Opera yang sudah saya dengarkan, antara lain versinya Nightwish, Sarah Brightman feat. Antonio Banderas, dan Liv Moon. Yang saya bayangkan ketika bikin fic ini adalah versinya Bu Sarah dan Pak Antonio (?), meski saya lebih prefer ke versi Nightwish u.u dimana suara Pak Marco terdengar begitu macho dan Bu Tarja dengan suara mezzo-sopran nya yang terdengar feminin XD *malah curcol* Yasudahlah, pokoknya itu aja! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!

**With Love,**

Kiky


End file.
